The Impala
by misterreese
Summary: A short drabble about the Impala. DeanxImpala


The older Winchester approached the driver's side door of the Impala, stopping short to fish his keys out of his pocket. As the metal jingled, his eyes gazed over the attractive lines of the car. She really was beautiful; her slick black paint job, the metal fixtures and accents glinting and reflecting in the high afternoon sun. Dean found the key he was looking for and slid it into the lock for the umpteenth time. With a little bit of force he pulled the door handle to grant him access to the inside of the car, a burst of warm air over took him as he glided into the driver's seat, in to the safe haven of the Impala.

Instantly he felt at home, more so than anywhere he had lived his entire life. He looked around, his vibrant green eyes wandering over the stitching in the black leather seats, the intricate and bountiful amounts of knobs and buttons on the radio, to the thin needles on the meters of the dash. She was a gorgeous car, even more so since Dean had rebuilt her. Not only was the car built to be strong, but she was constructed with love and compassion. Sure, the car was an older model, but older women always had their perks.

Lost in thought he didn't hear the passenger door open, his brother settling into the seat next to him. Sam finally got his attention, informing him they were ready to go. Taking the same key he used to unlock the door, he pressed into the ignition; it slid through the tumblers and rested perfectly in place. With the slight turn of his wrist he turned the engine over and it roared to life. Instantaneously, an subconscious smirk appeared over Dean's lips, the idling engine purred with grace. It was music to his ears, better than any rock band he could ever listen too.

Dean pulled down on the gear shifter to place the car in drive. He slowly pressed down the accelerator, with anticipation, almost giddy for the euphoric feeling that washed over him when she pull on the street. She'd hum in harmony with the rotating tires and spinning engine. The Impala created a quite droning sound as the Winchester's continued on the long leg of their trip. The low frequency vibration, the natural music of the Impala; put Sam to sleep. It always did. As dusk began to fall, Dean switched on the bright headlights, to illuminate the way. Just another one hundred miles and they would reach their destination.

The passing scenery was nothing special, either woods or plains. There was nothing noteworthy or interesting to look at. Dean just kept his eyesight forward, concentrating over the front edge of the hood onto the road. They rode in silence, Dean, Sam and the Impala. Although, whenever Dean as driving, it was just him and her, together across country; spending quality time together. Finally, they reached their arrival point, the edge of a trail that led deep into a dark forest.

Expertly, Dean navigated the Impala off the road and into a safe resting spot. After placing her into park, he turned the key back; the car engine stopped and went quiet. Pure silence over took them, the only sounds were coming from the woods and the occasional tinkling from the cooling and relaxing engine. Dean woke his brother, who exited the car, he followed in suit. As Dean opened the door it whined and groaned. As if she was telling him she would miss him. He closed the door, another whine. Be careful.

The brothers collected the appropriate weapons from the trunk. Dean pushed down the door until it hit the latch and locked. His hand ran over the smooth surface, lingering over the spot that he had damaged. No one could tell. The two walked around to the front of the car, headed towards the long winding trail. Dean looked over his shoulder, back to the Impala, sitting patiently for his return. He looked over her grill, front tires and into the windshield. Slowly he turned his head to look where he was walking. The two disappeared into the dense, foggy forest. Dean gave one last look to the Impala before she became completely obstructed by the growing number of trees. He'd be back for her, he always would.


End file.
